


scars and snuggles

by zoe_trope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_trope/pseuds/zoe_trope
Summary: Idk how to describe oneshots? So that's why there's no description. Hope you enjoy it, I want to upload more consistently and more than just short DaveKat stuff, and I will eventually!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 20





	scars and snuggles

Dave stared at his reflection, running a thumb over the large scar across his lip. He’d had it for a couple years now, and was accustomed to seeing it on his face. He could pretend all he wanted that he thought it made him look cooler, but it mostly made him uncomfortable. It was his fault, of course, he hit himself with his katana. No one had hurt him, and Roxy and Dirk had been there to take care of him once it had happened. Still, he wasn’t fond of it.  
He turned off the lights and left the bathroom, crawling into bed next to Karkat, who was almost asleep already. The troll awoke at the sudden shift in pressure, and rolled over to face his boyfriend. Dave kissed him on the head and pulled him into his chest, kissing him again between his horns. Karkat looked up at him, one eye squinting sleepily.  
“You take so fucking long in the bathroom, how long can you physically stare at your own reflection, I just want to know,” Karkat asked, trying to poke fun at him. Dave knew he meant it in jest, but didn’t want to play along.  
His lack of a response disconcerted the troll, and he wriggled out of Dave’s arms and sat up in their bed. Dave sat up with him, looking over at his partner.  
“Are you okay? I was joking, I meant like… I don’t know what I meant, I’m sorry,” Karkat apologized, rubbing his arms nervously. Dave shrugged and gently put his hand on Karkat’s grey one.  
He didn’t want to ask for compliments. Even if he trusted and loved Karkat, he was reluctant to let his confidence waver in front of him. But he hated that scar. He wanted Karkat to make him feel better, and he wanted Karkat to not hate that scar. He wanted reassurance that it didn’t disfigure his face as much as he thought it did.  
“Can I get real for a second? Like all kinds of emotionally deep right now? Bottomless ocean, feelings jam type shit?” Dave asked. Karkat nodded, wrapping his fingers around Dave’s hand from under it.  
“On the most visceral level possible, with vehement self-directed passion, I really fuckin’ hate the scar on my face. And I know that’s dumb, ‘cause I acted like I thought it was cool for so long but it makes my mouth all funny looking and pulls my lips in a weird direction. I can’t even smile that wide anymore, which sucks a lot more now than it did when I was younger, ‘cause I actually want to smile now. Like, have some emotions and show them but I fuckin’ can’t.” Dave stopped to think. He wasn’t sure of what he was trying to say, or what he could say to get Karkat to understand what was happening in his head.  
“I don’t know, man, it’s dumb and I hate it,” he finished, his voice quieting.  
Karkat thought for a moment, looking over Dave’s face. He honestly barely noticed the scar. He could feel it when they kissed, sure, but only for a moment. He wasn’t focused on the feeling of the scar, he was just focused on his matesprit.  
“I like your face. I don’t notice the scar, really, I just kind of, I don’t fucking know, see you? You look like you always have to me. Older and less brace-faced than when we met, but you’re just you. I know you don’t think its cool, dude, I have you figured all the way the fuck out. You’re still the same Strider as before you had the scar. And I love you scar or not,” Karkat replied. Dave smiled, pulling the troll into his chest.  
“You’re so bad at giving compliments, babe, I love you so much,” Dave said, kissing him between his horns.  
“Shut the fuck up, I was trying to make your sorry ass feel better.”  
The two cuddled, still bickering and making fun of each other until Karkat fell asleep. Dave still didn’t like the scar. He still could feel it tingling on his face. But, Karkat’s reassurance was exactly what he needed. He snuggled his boyfriend closer to him and kissed him on the head again, before drifting off. If Karkat didn’t even notice the scar, why did he have to?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to describe oneshots? So that's why there's no description. Hope you enjoy it, I want to upload more consistently and more than just short DaveKat stuff, and I will eventually!


End file.
